battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Souls (Insane)
Dark Souls is the first Crazed Cat Stage, which appears on the 3rd '''day of every month. Battleground * Doges and Snaches and will respawn at 6.6 to 8 seconds and 13.3 seconds to 16.6 seconds respectively throughout the stage. * After the base reaches 99% health: * Crocos will start spawning, respawning every 6.6 to 10 seconds. * Le'boin will spawn at 30 seconds and respawn every 33.3 seconds to 46.6 seconds. * Teacher Bear will spawn at 46.6 seconds and respawn at 60 seconds to 66.6 seconds * Ms. Sign spawns every 15 minutes. Enemy Stats Strategies Note: More elaboration on Ubers are provided at Strategies with Specific Ubers. For a no-gacha video walkthrough, click here-'https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=akzkQcAIOks Strategy 1 *'Line-up: 3 meatshields such as Macho Cat, Wall Cat, and Samba Cat (must include Wall Cat to stall at the start), Dragon Cat, Bahamut Cat. (Level 20 required for the cats stated before) *'Items: '''Sniper Cat (highly recommended), Speed Up and Cat CPU (optional) *'Possible Additions:' Onmyoji Cat can slightly help, and massive help if Wall Cat is True Formed. *Any uber that outranges Le'boin can kill Le'boin if you knockback the Crazed Cat with Sniper the Cat. *Units with the long-range ability such as Mighty Kat-A-Pult, Radiant Aphrodite, and Imagawa Yoshimoto can easily take out the supporting Teacher Bears and well as the Le'boins to prevent them from stacking. *High DPS units can reduce the time taken to kill the Crazed Cat and prevent the backline enemies from stacking. *Hacker Cat can completely remove Teacher Bear from the battlefield by knocking them back constantly. *'Steps:' *Start the battle, and stall for max money with a few Wall Cats. Remember to not spawn any 75c meatshield as they push very easily. *After reaching max money, let your Wall Cats die and re-lure to your base. Stack 3 Bahamut Cats by letting them kill the peons slowly while having Wall Cats to take damage for them. If your Bahamut pushes too much, but your 3rd Bahamut is close to fully recharged, continue on. If not, restart. *Alternatively, you can stall at your base or let the peons hit your base while you stack your Long Distance uber as they cannot hit the peons. *Slightly before the Crazed Cat comes out, start meatshielding and preparing for a full-on attack. *Crazed Cat will then come. Unless you bring too many expensive cats, you can just spam everything you have. When Sniper knocks the Crazed Cat back, your cats should be able to start hitting Le'boin and Teacher Bear. *To add on, you have a choice to lure the Crazed Cat closer to your base to delay the support, although you are recommended to make sure you can handle the support when it next comes. Cheeses Strategy 1 Use the first strategy except this time you have to use an LD Uber to hit the base. Strategy 2 (Cheese without Uber) As most people know, Li'l Tank Cat holds the record of the shortest range of any cat in the game. This allows you to stack Li'l Tanks to build up the enemy limit. Li'l Tank's range is 100 exactly, and the peons that Dark Souls send have more range than Li'l Tank. This allows you to build up the Doges and Snaches to the limit, making it impossible for the boss to appear. (unless one of the Doges/Snaches die) Use a Li'l Tank Cat, and stack them up until the peons are locked inside of the base. slowly whittle the base health down, and you should be set. Make sure that you do not kill any peon. '''Lineup:' Li'l Tank is all you need, but you can throw in W&P or Li'l/ normal Lion or giraffe to damage the base. (Not working) Strategy 3 (takes forever) Even with speed up this strat takes 75 minutes so only use if you cant beat this stage legit Stack about 3-5 Wall Cats (should be lv20 or higher) and replace one each time another dies. Don't have too much Wall Cats but don't have too little either because the peons are buffed a lot. Ms. Signs will start to spawn one by one every 15mins (7.5 with speed up) and you need to wait until 10 of them are on the field. You will know there are 10 once no more peons are spawning anymore. Wall cat should knock it behind the base and then spawn Bahamut or something to destroy the base. This strat works because the enemy limit is 10 so if there are 10 Ms. Sign then nothing spawns, not even the boss. (Old Version {Ms. Sign sometimes does not spawn) Strategies with specific Ubers Strategy 6 ( ft. Super Galaxy Cosmo) *Bring 4 Meatshields, Super Galaxy Cosmo (make sure it is level 17 or higher to 2-shot the Le'boin) and add the standard strategy units. *Stack 3 Super Galaxy Cosmo to defeat all the enemies behind the boss. *You can fire the Cat Cannon to make Super Galaxy Cosmo move closer to the backline, but do not do this too many times or he will run too far ahead. *Note that the strategy can be used with other ubers with slow attack rate, to kill peons slowly. Strategy 7 *Line up: *cat, tank cat, artist cat, Paris cat, Dragon cat, Shishilan, Diabolic Gao, Gothic mitamia. Crazed bahamut and D'arkataryan and cat cpu ( use rich cat or not your choice.). How it works: First stall the peons and send out shishalan to get hurt by the peons so he becomes strenghten. Next Send out D'arkataryan to clear the peons and send out the boss. As soon as the boss comes out send and Gao and Crazed bahamut and turn cat cpu on so it spams meat shield and dragons to kill the boss then enjoy ur new cat!!! Ps if you dont have shishilan put in another meat shield or long ranged attacker eg Mega aphrodite. Trivia *The stage name is a reference to Dark Souls, an action role-playing game developed by FromSoftware and published by Namco Bandai Games. Walkthrough Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01017-01.html Category:Crazed Cat Stages